imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Bionicle2809
Bionicle2809 is a speedrunner with much experience, having competed in eight out of the first ten tournaments. However, this experience has not improved his skill much since the first tournament. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 1 Bionicle2809 joined the first tournament and was placed into Group D with CCowell125, XXXMASTERISEXXX, DoppelGangerGang and SpyroFan13. His first match was against XXXMASTERISEXXX in a race to Peace Keepers (the most common race in the first round of IASGMTTEOT). Bionicle2809 won after XXXMASTERISEXXX didn't know that it was not required to defeat Toasty to get to Peace Keepers. His second match was against CCowell125 in another race to Peace Keepers. Bionicle2809 won by almost a minute after CCowell125 took a different route to Bionicle2809. DoppelGangerGang and SpyroFan13 were replaced by CrashPro3 and HelloJFinch. His final match in the first round was against CrashPro3 in a race to defeat Toasty. Although Bionicle2809 had practiced, he still managed to lose the match after accidently freeing the Dragon in front of the 'Return Home' portal in Stone Hill, and then selecting 'Exit Level' on the pause menu to leave the level rather than leaving via the 'Return Home' portal. This caused Bionicle2809 to lose the match before he had even arrived at Toasty. He also beat HelloJFinch, although the match was not uploaded. In Round 2, Bionicle2809 was drawn against LukeRF44 and Enardah. The race the three had decided to do was a race to complete any 3 levels in Spyro 2 100%. Bionicle2809 lost after making poor decisions on which levels he would deicde to complete 100% causing him to lose the match. After Enardah resigned from the tournament, Bionicle2809 was offered to replace him, but he refused the offer. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 After being drawn in Group L, Owen won all of his matches. These were races to 100% the whole Artisans world in Spyro 1 against NeoBrio325, get 9 orbs in Spyro 2 against AuronSuper95, get 5 talismans in Spyro 2 against FlamingFlarez and get 16 dragons in Spyro 1 against MusicGenerator. In Round 2 Owen lost to Elvisman2000 in a race to 100% 3 levels in Spyro 2. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 Bionicle went out in Round 1 after losing to Tealgamemaster in a race to beat ChainBlade in R&C2, ULTRAMARIO1 in a race to get most bolts in 15 minutes in R&C3 and finally to TheStickKid in a Gladiator race to complete Catacrom. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 Owen only managed to do 1 race. He lost to TheStickKid in a race to beat Tiny with a gem and a relic in Crash 3. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 IAS 6 for Owen wasn't much different as he went out in the Group Stage again. This time he lost to ThaRixer in a race to complete Alpine Ridge 100% in Spyro 1 and to MrFinlandboy in a race to complete Sunny Villa 100% in Spyro 3. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 Owen came back to IAS 8 after missing IAS 7. Owen was regarded as one of the worst in the tournament. His 3 matches against Yogamoanyo, ShoReWol and TheSubpixel proved this. He was destroyed by both Yoga and Barons, but had a fighting chance against the eventual runner-up Subpixel where the run was full of fail and misery. Statistics Game Statistics Category:Competitors from the United Kingdom Category:Tournament Veteran Category:Competitors from Europe Category:Past Competitors